Truth or Dare?
by azulas
Summary: Leo invites his friends to Bunker 9 for a sleepover party and it becomes an intense truth or dare game. Secrets come out, fights break out, kisses are made and much more. Rated T, to be safe. Review please! *Officially Cancelled*
1. You weren't supposed to know about that!

A/N: Okay so guys, I know this is not exactly creative cause so much people have written about this idea, but I wanted to try it out myself and it seemed really fun to do so... yep, I'm here.

Let's just say that the Giant War is over and Greeks and Romans are all jolly good friends.

* * *

Tonight is going to be awesome.

Leo invited us all to Bunker 9 for a Slumber Party.

Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking, 'An Athena child going to a slumber party? What are you? A 9-year-old Daughter of Aphrodite?' No. I obviously am not, but if it's Leo. I bet it's going to be great.

I knocked on the Aphrodite's cabin door and Drew flung the door open, her thin figure was clad in silk pink pajamas. Even though the sleep wear looked repulsive, she still looked pretty. Damn you, Aphrodite children and their good looks.

"What do you want, Annabeth?" She ticked.

"I came here for Piper."

"Oh of course, your little 'sleepover'," She rolled her eyes. "PIPER! You need to get going! You don't wanna be late for your slumber party!" She added sarcastically then walked back to her bed.

Piper came jogging out of the bathroom with a backpack strapped to her back.

"Chill out Piper, we're only staying for a night," I chuckled.

"Shut up and let's go."

Okay, I admit. We got pretty lost in the woods. I checked my watch and it was already 7:30 PM. We're already late by half an hour... We scrambled through the woods for a while till' we saw a gleaming metal door engulfed halfly by the trees and bushes. We obviously couldn't open it on our own, since it needed fire to be opened. Which we _didn't _have. So we politely knocked.

Soon enough the door swung open and Leo was leaning against the door frame with his little mischievous grin.

The smell was of the bunker hit us like a brick, it was intoxicating. It was like junk food mixed with oil sludge. It was gross, but it was _so_ Leo.

We were late, obviously. Everybody else was set.

The whole crew came; Jason, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Rachel and even Reyna came.

Though she looked less intimidating without her scary metal greyhounds scowling beside her, she looked almost _normal._ She had her hair in a fishtail braid and was wearing a purple Camp Jupiter shirt with pajama pants, and she was laughing along with the others like she knew them forever. It was a really nice sight, all of us together, getting along.

They spotted us and called us over. Everbody's things were all over the place so it was like a maze trying to get to them. Piper tripped on a hairbrush which made Reyna giggle.

When we finally got to them (It was like the Labyrinth over there, geez. Trust me, I should know) We set down our stuff and joined the circle.

"So what did you guys do while we were hopelessly lost in the woods?" Piper asked.

"Well, we were just about to play Truth or Dare," Jason answered.

"Ooh. Okay. Let's play."

Percy waved his hand up in the air like Hermione, "ME! SOMEONE ASK ME!"

"Okay, Percy, truth or dare?" Thalia said.

"Dare, obviously," Of course.

Thalia smiled cruelly, "I dare you to..." She pondered. "Tell Annabeth about what happened in the Prius with Rachel!"

"WHAT?!" Rachel exclaimed. "No, no! That was so long ago, and Annabeth is my friend. I wouldn't want to make her feel upset. It was just a mistake!"

"So you _didn't _like kissing me?" Percy said in a sassy tone.

"Wait. What? You kissed Percy?!" I had to admit. I was shocked, but not shocked at the same time. I knew something was going on between them when i wasn't around. But still, it got me angry.

"I liked him before. So? It was just a moment," Rachel squeaked.

"Moment? There was a 'moment'?" I asked. My voice raising just a tad bit.

"There was _no _moment. We-we just got back from swimming in the beach and Paul let me drive his Prius and I was like- like..." Percy stuttered under the pressure.

"Ooh. Rachel and Percy had a da-ate!" Leo teased.

I admit I got pretty jealous.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want anybody knowing about that." Percy tried to hug me.

"Then how come Thalia knew?" I said matter-of-factly.

Everyone else, other than Rachel, who was in fact looking very embarassed, was handing around the popcorn bowl like this was scene was a movie.

"Shit- um," Percy hesitated.

"Oh shit Percy. You're in trouuuuuble," Jason said, elongating the word trouble.

"Shut up Jason. Well I told Thalia, but only her!"

"Mhm," I said as I crossed my arms again, everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. "Well? Percy, go ahead its your turn."

"That's it? You're not gonna give me a long lecture or like slap me in the face or something?"

I nodded. It was the past anyway. And the past is the past. No matter how short the time length inbetween the event and the present time, it was still the past. I just hoped it stayed there.

"Oh Gods, I love you Annabeth," he sighed with relief as he pulled me in for a tight hug. "Thalia, you're gonna get it," he said with a mischevious glint in his eyes.


	2. Piper plays on 2 teams!

A/N: I had no idea what Percy was gonna do to Thalia so it's not a very good chappie. No Thalia is _not_ lesbian okay.

* * *

Thalia POV

Oh Zeus, was all I thought. What is Percy gonna make me do?

"Thalia Grace, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I reply immediately.

"Chicken," Leo muttered under his breathe.

I snapped my head and glared at him so intensely he whimpered. I won.

Percy pondered for a moment until he finally said, "Okay, well, Thalia, Is it true that you kissed a girl before?"

Well, that wasn't so bad. I was expecting something more hard. "Yes, I have. Percy, is that all you got?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "How much times? Who were all the girls you've kissed, when did it happen and how?"

"Geez, Mr. Detective, i'll answer your questions, " I rubbed the back of my neck with my palm. "I kissed 3 girls, One's name was Charlize, Katie, and..." I took a sharp exhale. "Piper."

There was a collective gasp. Hazel was almost as pink as Piper. Fanning her face like a 1940s maiden.

"Oh my. Scandalous," Hazel muttered to herself.

Leo was grinning like a madman trying not to laugh. "Piper, really? I didn't know you were playing for the other team."

"I'm not! The kiss was an _absolute _accident," Piper snapped.

"Well, when it happened..." I continued. "With Charlize. She's a huntress, she kissed me under the Northern Lights like a year ago. Apparently she liked me but I told her I was not... You know? 'playing for the other team'," I air quoted. "The next one. Katie... You guys know her. Gardner."

Another edgy gasp. "I know she's dating Travis but we were drunk and _that_ happened... You know the Stolls party a few weeks ago," They nodded, "Yeah, that time."

I got to the finale, "And well Piper, that was a _complete _accident. It happened last week by the Canoe Lake and we were talking like civilized people until a rude newcomer, who was way too excited, ran past by and accidentally pushed me towards Piper. It wasn't a real kiss but our lips brushed, so I don't consider it I guess..." I finished.

The boys laughed like it was the most hilarious thing they've ever heard. Stupid boys.

"Okay, okay," Percy tried to settle down, still clutching his aching stomach. "Thalia your turn to pick someone."

"Hm, who will be the lucky one?" I raised my eyebrow I looked around for any willing competitors. There was none but I already knew the next target... gotcha.

"Reyna! Truth or Dare?" I said.


	3. Reyna vs Piper

A/N: WOOHOO JEYNA. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one so yeah...

**Which team are you in? Jeyna or Jasper?**

* * *

Jason POV

"Why, dare of course," She said sternly. Very Roman-like, never backing down from a challange. Of course, who was more roman than New Rome's praetor herself?

"Dare? Are you sure you know you know what your doing, Queen Rome?" Thalia mocked.

"Of course," She scowled.

"Whatever you wish, Queen, I dare you to answer my question and_ then_ follow my directions," She playfully smiled.

"So isn't that like truth _and _dare?" Reyna questioned.

"Yeah... pretty much," Thalia shrugged.

"All right then, whatever," Reyna said with a rock-hard expression.

"Do you admit that you have feelings for my younger brother and that you are jealous of Little Miss Beauty Queen for actually gaining him as a boyfriend faster than you did?" Thalia said all in one breath.

It took me a while to finally sink in that my sister meant _me._ At first Reyna looked all confused and shocked but that expression went away faster than it appeared.

"Romans don't lie. So yes. I do- I mean I am," She stuttered.

Okay, that was a shock.

I didn't know she was gonna be so straight-up about it. I thought maybe she's gotten over me and had a more Roman boyfriend. I swear Reyna is sometimes too Roman. Piper was right, Boys _are_ stupid.

"So, what are you're instructions?" Reyna asked as if nothing phased her.

Thalia smiled another evil smile, her electric blue eyes jolting with mischief. "I instruct you to go up to Jason and make-out with him for atleast 30 seconds."

If you thought Piper was mad, Reyna looked extremely pissed, and nobody- I mean_ nobody _wants to see an angry Roman, especially a child of Bellona, and even more especially... Reyna. She walked to up me with a sympatethic emotion and she whispered as quietly as a mouse, "Sorry if I get Piper mad."

And she crashed our lips together. She held the back of my neck firmly as she kissed me. I didn't want to look stupid, so I kissed her back. I heard Piper's angry gasp in the background, I didn't want to make her upset but it needed to be done. And I didn't _not _enjoy it, Reyna was a good kisser. I've never officially kissed her before, and wow, was I ever missing out.

"Times up, bro!" Thalia said.

And Reyna got off me as we both caught our breaths. She smiled at me with her head held high.

Hazel was holding onto Frank's arm like an anchor, chewing on her bottom lip and looking everywhere except for us. She was so innocent, it was quite adorable.

Leo was chuckling lowly like he very much enjoyed this drama-filled game. Percy, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Frank and Annabeth we're giggling and smiling too. But Piper on the other hand looked as red as a tomato. She looked so upset and shocked it looked like she was going to burst.

"Piper's gonna blow!" Leo said, and Piper did.

"LEO!" And she tackled him.

The last thing I heard from Leo was, "HOLY HEPHAEST-"

Piper punched his arm simultaneously. After a couple of Leo's 'ow's' and pain-filled shouts, I pried her off him. Which was really difficult because she was just squirming like crazy.

"Get off me!" She screamed. And so I put her down gently on the floor. "I can't believe you kissed her." She pointed a curled finger at Reyna who looked like she was gonna explode from laughter.

I grabbed her waist and hugged her, "Pipes, I had to, it was kind of a dare. If you didn't notice." I kissed Piper on the forehead.

Hey, Piper's my princess. Though Reyna is more of a queen, I would never admit that out loud. I don't wanna die early, no thanks. Reyna does mean Queen in Tagalog though... Hm.

But it doesn't matter now, I have a perfectly healthy relationship and even though I had to admit I missed Reyna, I'm content and I don't wanna ruin that.

"Reyna your turn!"

Huh? Interesting...


	4. Dirty Dancing, literally

A/N: **Please suggest some dares or truths for future reference.**

**Which team are you on? Frank and Hazel (Frazel) or Leo and Hazel (Lazel)?**

OH GUYS, THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVOURITES AND THE REVIEWS. They mean alot, thank you so much, even though it wasn't alot, thank you anyways. Love you all.

* * *

Leo POV

Reyna was walking around the circle, as if looking for whoever was worthy of one of her dares. I bet you she makes lame dares, she just wants to appear intimidating. She was looking straight at Hazel. She's a good target, she would do anything. Especially for her beloved praetor, "Truth or..." Reyna said slowly.

Then with a sudden half-second snap she turned to me. "Dare, Leo Valdez?"

"Dare," I put on a fake pouty face. "Go easy on me, pretty please?" I pretended to sound afraid.

"Of course," She smiled sweetly. A little too sweet. Then, of course, she punched me in the chest.

'_OOF!'_ I grunted. "IS IT BEAT UP LEO DAY?!" I coughed.

"Easy enough, Valdez?"

"Go ahead," I said, still coughing.

"I dare you to accept 2 dares."

"Okay..." I said warily.

"1st dare is easy, choose a girl out of this group to dance in the mud with," She paused. Pointing at the door. All the other guys we're snickering and grinning. Meanwhile the girls were trying not to make any eye contact, they obviously did _not_ want to get chosen.

"2nd dare?"

"I'll tell you after your done your first dare. Now choose the not-so-lucky girl!"

I thought about it for a while. Who should I 'dirty dance' with? And no, it's not actual _dirty dancing_, ew. But literal dirty dancing. More specifically covered-in-mud-dancing.

It can't be Annabeth. Cause' well Annabeth will probably kick me in the balls and storm off. It can't be Piper either because she's probably gonna skewer me with Katropis. That blade is made for reflection but she sharpens it everyday, and I am not willing to take the risk. Not Reyna, well because she will skin me alive before I even say her name. I considered Rachel, but I didn't know her well and she was the Oracle, maybe she could whip up a bad prophecy and ruin my life? I don't know, but I decided to go with my last option.

"I choose Hazel."

"No!" She pleaded, "Please no. Reyna?" She looked to Reyna with beggar's eyes saying 'please I don't wanna be muddified.'

"Sorry Hazel, a dare is a dare. Take it like a Roman or go to the Greeks."

"Fine," She grunted.

I walked up to the wonderful caramel-haired girl and asked for her hand. "Ms. Levesque, may I take your hand?"

She held up her hand and I pulled her up. I held her around her waist and walked out, pulling out a tounge at Frank just because I liked to get him mad.

"HEY!" He shouted angrily.

But I kept walking with the gorgeous Daughter of Pluto beside me, ready to be thrown into some mud. I pulled open Bunker 9's doors and a woosh of cold rain air hit us like a brick. It was pouring hard so mud was easy to attain.

"Ready Levesque?" I said as the others ran behind us ready to watch the train wreck.

She nodded and shut her eyes tight and rolled her lips inside her mouth. And then I carried her bridal-style and counted to 3 until I threw her into the mud.

3...

2...

1

_Splash!_

I heard her muffled scream. She was laying on the mud with her mouth open and her eyes shut tight. She tried not to look enjoyed but I could see she was having fun. Then soon I joined in and rolled around the mud.

I looked back at the group, most of them had their mouths open to a small 'o'. Frank wanted to help Hazel out but Reyna said not to interfere.

Gee, i'm liking this Reyna girl more and more. If she can get Frank not to interfere she must have some special powers... Anway, I helped Hazel up to her feet. I wiped off the mud on her eyelids and her lips with my fingers.

"Thanks," I didn't know if she was blushing or not since she was coated with a layer of mud, but it definitely seemed like it.

"So, would you like to dance?" I smirked.

"Of course," She smiled.

And we danced on the mud. Splashing around in the rain and making our friends splattered with mud also.

"Okay! That's enough, I think we're wet enough thank you, Leo," Thalia snapped.

"You're welcome," I smiled with that trademark impish grin.

They were all chuckling. Jason video taped it (_great_) and kept replaying it over and over again, giggling each time it was replayed.

As they were walking back to the bunker, Hazel and I followed from behind. But before we could actually get inside I grabbed her wrist, twisted her around and did something I knew I would regret...


	5. Bathtub Creatures

A/N: Sorry I updated pretty late, I had some "difficulties", as you may know of. Anyways, i'm here. I'm so thankful for all the follows, favourites and views, they all mean so much to me that people actually like my writing, cause I don't.. XD

Sorry for the cliffhanger, it just had to happen. I hope this makes up for the lack of updates. The next chapter will hopefully come later on tonight, just hang on.

Hazel is a bit ooc, she's hard to figure out, that's why I love her :D Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hazel stormed into Bunker 9, even muddier than before, her face was white with fury. Meanwhile, mine was trying hard not to roll on the ground with laughter at Hazel's reaction when I threw mud directly at her face.

"I highly dislike you," she muttered.

"Everyone loves Leo."

"Not me," Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Then your missing out," I smiled.

She didn't reply, instead she said, "How are we gonna get washed off?"

"Just change into your pajamas," Piper suggested.

"Yes, but how are we gonna get rid of all the mud on us?"

"Well, we do have a shower stall installed in here. But it's old and I don't know if it still works," I said.

"You had a shower here and you didn't tell any of us sooner?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

I shrugged, "Sorry. I didn't realize everybody wanted a shower."

"Well, where is it?" Hazel asked.

"Over there," I pointed to a cluttered corner of the bunker.

"Behind all that clutter?"

"Yeah, just move that big water tube and the shower should be there."

She pulled a face.

"Do you want to shower or not?" I said.

She just nodded and went to the direction I pointed to. I ploped back down to my spot in circle, leaving muddy prints all over the bunker floor.

"Are you gonna clean that up?" Annabeth retorted.

"No, but that will," I pointed to the bronze robot moping up my tracks.

Annabeth gasped in awe, "That is so amazing! What does it do?"

"He just cleans up after my messes, he's programmed to. His name is Grilled Cheese," I answered.

"Grilled Cheese?" They chuckled, "Why Grilled Cheese?"

"Because I was eating grilled cheese when I was designing him, obviously. I usually just call him GC for short," I replied with pride, "He doesn't just mop though... GC!" I whistled, "Can you sweep up the food over here?"

My robot made a whirring sound and swiftly zoomed past us with his Dyson ball for feet. His mop hands retracted and turned into a dustpan and broom. He quickly sweeped up the chips, popcorn, nachos and jellybeans off the floor, snapped open his torso and threw the mess in. Annabeth watched in awe, I respect her for actually caring about engineering.

Then suddenly a long high pitched scream came from the showers.

Frank jerked up and started to run to the shower's direction until Hazel screeched, "Leo!" He stopped in his tracks, his shoulders stooped down and he walked back to his spot, mumbling, "I guess she doesn't need my help when Repair Boy is around."

I can't believe the big guy was jealous of _me_. Atleast i'm assuming that's how he feels. He can shape shift for crying out loud! He also has the most awesome girlfriend ever, he's extremely lucky is you ask me.

I jog my way down to the screaming Hazel and turned the knob, but before I opened the door she squealed, "Wait! I'm-i'm still undressed!"

I groaned, "Well hurry it up! If you really need my help."

The door swung open. Unfortunately, she was fully dressed, but her face was extremely pale. She pointed to the old-style bathtub, I looked at her curiously and she just nodded. I carefully walked to the bathtub and when I saw what was laying in there I gave out a _very manly_ yelp myself.

"Leo, what is that thing?" She asked warily.

Heck, I didn't know but I'm guessing it's a giant golden rat, the size of an average dog. Why it was there? I don't know but it sure was ugly. It had red glass eyes and long twirly whiskers. I don't know what it was saying but it seemed like it was gnarling at me.

I streched my arm out to the creature.

The control panel must be in the back of his neck, if I could just reach it... _SNAP!_

I stumbled back to Hazel, "That thing bit me!"

"Hurry up, or we're gonna continue without you!" Jason said in the muffled distance.

Hazel's shoulders shrugged, "I don't know what to do," She whispered.

"I'll just try again."

I went closer and closer. The rat wasn't gnarling anymore but I could still realize that he was angry. I put my hand gently on it's head. It made a sound that was similar to chocking, maybe it meant I was his friend, or it could have meant he wanted to eat my hand off with those buck teeth, I wasn't sure.

But I reached my hand further down it's golden skin and I found the panel. I didn't have time to shut it off properly so I just yanked it off. Sparks flew, and the rat and Hazel squeaked. The rodent's red eyes dimmed down to black and it lay frozen on the tub. The thing was way too heavy for me to carry out.

"Guys, I need some help!" I called out.

The group stumbled in. Their eyes widened at the frozen creature in the bathtub.

"Wha-what is that?" Percy questioned.

"A rat."

"No, I know but- nevermind."

"Just carry it out, Hazel needs to shower."

At the corner of my eye I could see the golden-eyed girl blushing and smiling slightly. Percy, Jason and Frank all helped carry out the gigantic rat. They grunted and heaved and set it down on the floor.

"That thing is heavy!" Frank complained.

"Let's get back to the Truth or Dare then!" I waved at them, "And Hazel if theres any troule with the shower just scream my name once again, but this time I hope your undressed," I winked.

She blushed madly, "LEO!"

I smirked and turned around to an annoyed-looking Frank. I smiled awkwardly as he grunted, "Let's go back to the game," He muttered.


	6. I like Drew, not

A/N: LONG AWAITED CHAPTER, SORRY FOR THE DELAY.

I'm gonna make my chapters longer and not just truth-or-dare-ing, possibly put on an actual plot. Good idea? Yay or Nay?

Jasper/Jiper in here, sorry Jeyna shippers, including me. :( Reyna angst by Piper.

* * *

Piper's POV

I could hear the shower's water faintly hitting the ceramic bathtub and the longer it went on the more I wanted to take a shower. But I already did before I got here, and it would be really odd and very Annabeth-like if I took a shower twice a day. But that didn't matter right now because I am trying to focus on Leo and Reyna.

I hope Reyna gives him a good dare, which she probably will cause... she's Reyna. As much as I didn't want to admit it Reyna is 10x more wittier than me, she's awesome. I'm just jealous, okay? Can anyone blame me? This beautiful, powerful girl once had Jason wrapped around her finger and Jason was a keeper. He's the Son of Zeus for crying out loud! You don't see them everyday. He's so brave and handsome and perfect, what can you do?

But anyway, back to Reyna's second dare. And as I expected it was a good dare, a _very _good dare.

"Leo," She said firmly, "I want you to come outside, mud-covered, and go to the Aphrodite cabin and declare your undying love for the one-and-only Drew Tanaka."

His jaw hung open, and so did ours, "WHAT?!" Leo spluttered, "Absolutely no, Roman lady!"

Reyna cracked a smile, "I didn't think the son of Vulcan- Hephaestus would be so cowardly." Great. She has a sense of humor too! She gets better and better and meanwhile I get sadder and sadder!

"Not cowardly! That girl just straight-out hates me, like a pimple on her heavily-coated-with-makeup face," Leo retorded.

"Chi-i-icken!" Percy sang. And soon everyone was chanting in unison, "CHICKEN, CHICKEN!" Even Nico.

"Okay! Fine!" An overwhelmed Leo said. He stood up, and stomped his way down to the exit with all of us trailing behind him like stalkers. Jason had his trusty video camera opened and recording, narrating every second.

"Okay, so right now Leo is, um, going to the Aphrodite cabin to propose his love for the very bitchy and pink eyelinered girl who goes by Drew. Leo's second dare from Reyna," Jason narrated as we walked through the woods. I couldn't help it but I cracked up.

"What? What is it?" Jason said genuinely, which made me laugh even harder.

"Nothing. You're just so adorable," I smiled.

He flashed a perfect smile and pecked me on the lips. Meanwhile, my face glowing bright pink, "You too, Beauty Queen."

"Lightning Boy."

"Okay, will you move along!" Rachel pushed.

"Yeah, nobody needs to see your PDA, get a room," Percy complained.

"Yes, nobody needs to see your Public Display of Affection but nobody is getting a room, especially my brother," Thalia said, eyeing Jason and I. My face turned even redder.

"Fine, geez. Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" And we walked along, with Jason's video camera taping everything.

Reyna was on the other side of Jason. Even though she tried to put up a wall of no emotion I could see right through it, i'm a daughter of Aphrodite after all.

She was upset, very upset, jealous, and desperate. I wanted to hug her. I really feel sorry for her, honestly, she's a great person and she really doesn't deserve this. She took care of the whole Twelfth Legion all by herself meanwhile searching far and wide for a missing Jason and she gets repaid with despair of another girl wrapped around his maybe-boyfriend's arms.

I don't know if they even dated, Jason would never tell me. But I knew there was something romantically going on with them. But in any angle you look at this, she didn't deserve it. But you can't change a stupid boy's feelings and i'm okay with that, since i'm the one he loves, but it didn't change the fact that I felt sad for her.

We got to the cabins, all lined up in a large U like the Throne Room on Olympus. Leo hesitated but he knocked on Aphrodite's door.

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

The knocks sounded hollow. Just like most of the people in there. No offence to my siblings but they can be cold-hearted at times.

The door opened ajar and a bouncy head poked out of the small space. It was the most giggly girl in my cabin, Lacy.

"Hi," she giggled, "What do you guys need?"

"O-Oh, um can I have Drew um, out here?" Leo asked.

She giggle once again, "Of course-"

"Better yet," Jason interrupted, "the whole cabin, if possible."

"Sure thing, cutie," She giggled. I swear she giggles in every sentence and plus, she called my boyfriend cutie. What a girl.

"Thanks..?" Jason said, a little confused.

She yanked her head back inside and in less than a few minutes the whole cabin was surrounding the door with a face-masked Drew in the middle.

"What do you want, you dwarf?"

Leo turned to us with a 'please-dont-make-me-do-this' pleading look. But we just smiled at him and did a 'shoo-shoo' hand gesture. He just put on an angry put face, like it was possible, and turned back to Drew with his impish smile.

"So... Drew, I need to," Stuttered Leo, "to-to um, tell you something."

"Well, spit it out!" She demanded.

"Okay, Drew," He inhaled deeply, "I liked you ever since the time I got claimed and i think you're pretty but mean but yeah what i'm saying is I like you don't hurt me," He said in one breath.

Drew's eyes were widened with disgust? I wasn't sure. Aphrodite's children's emotions are way harder to read.

"Oh my Gods, really?" She said.

"No," He laughed then ran off, us tailing behind him.

"WELL YOU HAD NO CHANCE ANYWAY, YOU LITTLE ELF!" Drew screamed from the distance, "All of you get back inside. NOW!"

We were all out of breath and laughing by the time we got to the bunker.

"Phew, that was fun," Jason said.

Right after that an angry Hazel came storming towards us, "YOU GUYS HAD ME WORRIED SICK! WHERE DID YOU ALL GO? I WAS SO SCARED IN HERE BY MYSELF!"

Frank chuckled and gave her a hug to try to calm her down even though she was still throwing a tantrum, "Chill out, Hazel."

"No! I was so scared and worried! Did you guys even remember that I was still showering?!"

Hazel barely screamed unless she needed to, especially infront of her camp's praetor. She was probably really distressed.

"Then why didn't you come look for us?"

"That forest is like a maze!"

"Okay, Hazel, calm down," Reyna didn't say it like she was trying to comfort her, more like instructing her to calm down. And she did calm down, like Reyna was the owner and she was the pet, "Let us sit back dow and continue. Leo is an interesting boy."

"I'm the same age as you are."

"Shut it."

Well that ended the conversation. We all sat back down in our spots and finally got on with the game and next up was Leo. Damn, this is going to be interesting. Leo was always the best truth or dare player...

"Truth or Dare, Jason!"


	7. I'm killing Percy!

A/N: A bit of foreshadowing. I wonder if anyone will see it...

I know that there alot of versions of FMK.. MFK. Or whatever, but i'm doing it the way I learned. Okay, this is where the mature themes actually kick in, so if it's awkwardly funny then that's good cause that's what I wanted. But if it's just plain awkward, I apologize. In the next chapter i'll put in some funny skims. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Jason's POV

Damn it. Reyna was unlucky, but Leo is worse. But I hoped for the easy dares, even though that was highly unlikely. I think I'll have Piper hold my camera.

"Truth and Dare or Dare and Truth?" Leo chuckled.

I groaned, "Seriously Leo?"

"A Roman never backs down from a challenge, Jace- Jason. Don't tell me your turning into a _graceus_," Reyna pipes in.

"And what's wrong with being a Greek?" Annabeth asks.

"Athena and her children. If you ask me, it would be best if she stayed maiden."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Annabeth growls.

"Ladies," Leo interrupts, "Sit down. Can we get back to the game? I've had enough interruptions."

Annabeth rolls her eyes and sits back down. Meanwhile, Reyna stays standing with the poker-est of faces. Of course, she doesn't take orders from _graceus._

"Well then?" She says, "What will it be?"

"Truth and dare..." I huff.

Leo's eyes glint with excitement and his grin grows even wider. He snickers, "Truth first. And we're going down to the roots."

He says 'down to the roots' like it's all seperate sentences.

"Okay, go shoot."

Everyone was zooming in more closely. I could tell they were interested in what I was going to say, which was an advantage for Leo because if any of them remember what comes out of my mouth. They will more or less tease me about it until i'm 80.

"Well, this is not very hard," He purses, "No. But I want to know if you... remember."

"Just spit it out, Valdez," I complain.

"Is it true that you and Reyna we're, you know?"

I groan once again, "Really, Leo? Don't you think we've had enough catfighting today? Reyna's presence is causing alot of trouble."

"Not my presence. But your dares and questions."

"Whatever."

"Well?" Piper chips in, looking annoyed, "What's the answer, Jace?" She shoots a look at Reyna.

She actually seemed affected and like her wall dissipated for a split second. But it built up sooner than it crumbled.

"Fine. We did. But it was super quick, and right before I dissappeared."

"I swear if I hear another word about Jason with Piper or Jason with Reyna i'm gonna combust. I don't enjoy hearing about my little brothers past flings and current ones," Thalia chided.

Nico raised his hand, "Same."

"Thank you," She nods at him.

"But it's an interesting love triangle," Percy says.

"Yeah I agree," Rachel says. Among with a nodding Frank.

"But there is no triangle, it's just a straight line. Me to Pipes, Piper to me. There is no Me and Reyna, okay?" I said. I sounded very harsh but it's not like Reyna would care. Would she?

Reyna huffed, "Thanks for the love, Jason."

"See? There's the fun and humor I was looking for!" Leo exclaims, "Now, enough with the drama-flamma and now we're onto the dare."

I didn't care about truth or dare. Right now, I didn't care about anything. My friends should be supporting me with Piper but instead they're making a drama show about it.

"What?" I said. Another harsh tone.

"I dare you to... answer this truth."

"Oh my Gods, Leo. More tricks... Of course," I roll my eyes, "Okay, go."

"F,M,K; Percy... Annabeth, or Rachel?"

"What's F.M.K.?" I ask, actually confused.

"Even I know that, you bolt!" Rachel says, "F, Fuck, meaning do "it" with-"

"Ew..." I said. Meanwhile Hazel puts on a disgusted face too.

"M, meaning who to marry and K, Kill."

"So, I have to pick out of those named?"

"Yep," Rachel nodded.

"Um... Gross. But okay," I say, "I will have to kill Percy, sorry Percy you're my friend but it would be weird marrying or especially doing it with you."

Percy nods, "Yeah, it's fine, bro. I would do the same. I would kill you too. Good that we have a mutual friendly agreement."

We laughed, "Ha. Yeah... I would marry Annabeth. Just because I don't know Rachel all that much, and I think you would be a wife that nags alot," I say to the red-headed oracle.

"Trust me, Annabeth nags alot too," Percy said, "No offence, Anna," He smiled.

Annabeth puts on a fake angry face.

"And what's left. I would do Rachel."

"I'm a maiden," She said.

"Exactly why I would do you."

"I could think of many wrong reasons, Jason," Nico shakes his head.

"Jason!" Piper said.

I shrug.

"Well i'm foobed," Leo said.

"Foobed?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, foobed. What's the matter?"

"Don't worry about Leo," I put my hand on her shoulder, "He always makes up words. I bet he can make a dictionary out of all his words and phrases."

Leo nods eccentrically, "Foobed means i'm tired. It's getting late. I think we should all change now and get our things ready to lay on."

"I thought we we're pulling an allnighter?" Nico asked.

"We are. Why we can't get comfortable?"

Nico glares at him, "Let's go get changed."


	8. Things Get Blown Up

A/N: Percabeth fluff- heehee. Nobody ships Leco but I do. WE NEED MORE LECO FICS.

Percy POV

After everyone was changed we started setting up our sleeping bags. Putting mine beside Annabeth's of course. I lay down with my hands behind my neck, staring up at the bunker's metal ceiling.

Annabeth walked up to her sleeping bag, looking at me with a smile on her face. She was wearing an oversized Niagara Falls tee with pajama shorts, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

She layed beside me on her owl-printed sleeping bag. I reached for her hand and held it mine.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"Only 1AM," I said. "You know you don't have to stay up all night, nobody's gonna judge ya'."

"Ha. Yeah right. I'm not going to sleep, just give me some sweets i'll be bouncing all over the place soon enough."

I faced her, "That's not healthy."

She chuckled and faced me also, "When did you ever become healthy?"

"That's not the point," I stammered.

She smiled and pecked a kiss on my lips, "Just shut up, I got it, Seaweed Brain."

Leo interrupted our conversation in his Bob the Builder pajamas, "Okay, now that everyone is comfortable, I hope, lets get on with the game. Who's next?"

"Me!" Jason raises his hand from his sleeping bag, He looked around the room mischeviously. Then finally with a confidence plastered on his face he said, "I choose... Nico!"

Nico grunts, "I'm not a freaking pokemon."

I laughed along with the others,"Okay, so. Truth or Dare?" Jason bounced like a school boy.

"Ah Whatever, dare."

He smiles, "Good, good," He laughs like a madman.

"Calm down, dude," Leo chuckles. "I'm the only one who can laugh like that."

Jason snickers once again and whispers something to Piper. She also was laughing like mad when he told her whatever he told her... Did that even make sense? She whispered something back to him. All I caught was, "I think- should-"

Jason nods excitedly.

"What's the dare, sparky? You're taking a millenia," Nico complains.

"Okay! I got it!" Jason says excitedly, "I want you to-" He snickers once again, "to- I want you to-to-kiss Leo for 2 minutes."

"Gods, Jason. You are so creative," Nico says sarcastically.

Meanwhile I look over to Leo who looks like his eyeballs were going to pop out of his skull any second. Nico faces him, "Sorry, dude. I have to kiss you since that's all Jason's got."

"You are so sweet," Jason replies sarcastically.

Nico shrugged and crawled over to Leo's sleeping bag and just pretty much... kissed him. It was really ordinary. If you erase the fact that one of them is a guy it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. Not saying that gay people are out of the ordinary- okay i'm rambling now.

Normal make-out session. Nico's hands were tangled up in Leo's curly black hair and Leo's palms were flat on his sleeping bag. Jason had his camera video taping every detail (As if we wanted to know) and the rest of us just fidgeting awkwardly in our spots. Hazel was hiding beside Frank with her eyes closed on his broad shoulders. Rachel was watching her watch timing the 2 minutes.

When all of us got _really _uncomfortable we heard footsteps. Very faint footsteps. Only Annabeth, Rachel, and I heard it since we were the closest to the doors. It became louder and louder. Then when it was at its loudest it stopped. All of us froze, except for Leo and Nico... Well, they were still making out. Either they didn't hear it or they didn't care but I decided to go with the 1st option since the second one was... yeah.

An extremely quiet knock tapped on the metal door. Then another quiet one.

_BOOM!_

We all screamed. Even Leo and Nico stopped kissing. Everyone was panicking and trying to get farthest away from the door.

"SOMEONE BLEW UP THE DOOR!" Jason yelled.

"GET OUT!" Frank yelled, "Get back!" His body and face contorted and twisted until he became a furry black bear. He roared.

"GET BACK!" Annabeth screeched.

We we're all a good distance away from the door. A cloud of dust billowed up from the explosion. All of us were coughing and hacking the dust our of our lungs. Then when the cloud simmered down we saw a silhouette. 2 silhouettes...


	9. Official Guide to Kicking Ass

The 2 sihlouettes came closer and more visible.

"Aw fucking Stolls!" Thalia threw her arms in the air.

"Way to make an entrance," Nico grumbled.

The 2 twins stood shoulder to shoulder, their arms crossed, and identical grims on their faces.

"We heard there was a party," Connor says.

"And we _never _miss a party," Travis smiled.

"YOU ARE GONNA FIX THAT MESS YOU MADE, RIGHT?" Leo spluttered.

Travis rolled his eyes, "Of course." Even though we all knew they probably wont.

"Are you guys playing truth or dare?" Travis asked.

"Ooh! Who's up?" Connor pipes in excitedly.

"Excuse me," Rachel puts her palm on Connor's chest. "Who said you can join in?"

"We always get invited."

"Not this time, boys. Sorry," Rachel smiles sarcastically.

"Aw, look so cute," Connor pouts.

Mistake number 1. Rachel cannot be called 'cute'. She will punch you so hard the word will come out of your mouth, if it was possible. But Rachel kept a straight face.

"What she gonna do? Prophecy us to death?" Travis cooed.

"I don't know, girls. Do you think the Stolls can join in?" She looks back to Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna and Hazel.

"I think they should. It'll be entertaining," Thalia said.

"Sorry but I don't know these boys," Rachel raises her chin."How do I know they are worth playing with?"

"What is this?" Connor said. "A poker game? Geez, it's just truth or dare."

"Just don't interfere, girlie," Travis says to Reyna.

Mistake number 2. Look, I never knew Reyna well but I could bet a hundred percent that she does _not _like being called 'girlie'. Oh man, the Stolls are cooking up a new line of enemies they absolutely do not want. She might be short but I don't think they know how powerful and strong Reyna actually is.

"Ha. Very funny," Reyna said. "Now get out before I literally kick you out."

"Psh," Travis shrugged, "You? Kick us out? You're not the boss of us. This is not Rome, girl."

I don't think Reyna hears that very often.

"I bet you couldn't even make a dent on us."

"Dude," Jason peeps in the conversation. "You guys don't want Rachel as an enemy, much less likely Reyna. She can judo flip you faster than you can say 'girlie'."

"I'd like to see her try," Travis said defiantly.

"Bro. I think Jason's right let's just-"

"Do you really want to see me try? I can break your bones without even trying and you want me to _try_?" Reyna crossed her arms.

"Ye-OOF!" Next thing you know Travis was on the floor, good thing there was a pillow where his head should have been or there would be an even bigger and bloodier mess to clean up. Travis stood up and cracked his neck.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky having a pillow catch you," Reyna snapped her fingers in the air.

"_OOOOH! BURN!" _Us boys said in unison.

"Just let them play. What's the harm on good dares anyway? I don't wanna have to help clean up a bloody mess," Hazel pleaded.

"I didn't really care if they played or not. Just wanted to show _graceus _that us Romans can kick ass," Reyna smirked.

Travis' mouth was ajar.

"Well? Are we going to play or not?!" She says.

We we're all stunned by her ability to be so awesome. Maybe Romans weren't all that strict and orderly. I think she's going to be a good friend, despite her intimaditing attitude and love for Rome. Reyna, the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Cool.


End file.
